1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to melanocyte stimulating hormone receptors from mammalian species and the genes corresponding to such receptors. Specifically, the invention relates to the isolation, cloning and sequencing of a human melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor gene. The invention also relates to the isolation, cloning and sequencing of a mouse melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor gene. The invention relates to the construction of eukaryotic recombinant expression constructs capable of expressing these melanocyte stimulating hormone receptors in cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells, and the production of the melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor in such cultures. The invention relates to the use of such cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells to produce homogeneous compositions of such melanocyte stimulating hormone receptors. The invention also provides cultures of such cells producing melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor for the characterization of novel and useful drugs. Antibodies against and epitopes of these melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor proteins are also provided by the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
The proopiomelanocortin (POMC) gene product is processed to produce a large number of biologically active peptides. Two of these peptides, .alpha.-melanocyte stimulating hormone (.alpha.MSH), and adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) have well understood roles in control of melanocyte and adrenocortical function, respectively. Both of these hormones, however, are found in a variety of forms with unknown functions. The melanocortin peptides also have a diverse array of biological activities in other tissues, including the brain, and immune system, and bind to specific receptors there with a distinct pharmacology [see, Hanneman et al., in Peptide Hormone as Prohormones, G. Martinez, ed. (Ellis Horwood Ltd.: Chichester, UK) pp. 53-82; DeWied & Jolles, 1982, Physiol. Rev. 62: 976-1059 for reviews].
A complete understanding of these peptides and their diverse biological activities requires the isolation and characterization of their corresponding receptors. Some biochemical studies have been reported on the prior art.
Shimuze, 1985, Yale J. Biol. Med. 58: 561-570 discusses the physiology of melanocyte stimulating hormone.
Tatro & Reichlin, 1987, Endocrinology 121: 1900-1907 disclose that MSH receptors are widely distributed in rodent tissues.
Solca et al., 1989, J. Biol. Chem. 264: 14277-14280 disclose the molecular weight characterization of mouse and human MSH receptors linked to radioactively and photoaffinity labeled MSH analogues.
Siegrist et al., 1991, J. Receptor Res. 11: 323-331 disclose the quantification of receptors on mouse melanoma tissue by receptor autoradiography.
The present invention comprises a human melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor gene, the nucleotide sequence of this gene and the deduced amino acid sequence of its cognate protein, a homogeneous composition of the melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor, nucleic acid hybridization probes and a method for determining the tissue distribution of expression of the gene, a recombinant expression construct capable of expressing the gene in cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells, and such cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells useful in the characterization of novel and useful drugs. The present invention also comprises the homologue of the human melanocyte stimulating hormone receptor gene from the mouse.